


傻子2

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜 ABO





	傻子2

2.

段宜恩甚至不知道摩天轮是什么时候升上了顶点，又是什么时候开始缓缓下落。  
王嘉尔把他整个人扣在怀里，接吻时的力道又重又急。他被亲得晕乎乎的，眼泪止不住地掉下来，呼吸时鼻腔里全是alpha的味道。他听见王嘉尔一遍遍地重复说着你没有，你很好，十指相扣的那只手用力得把他都握得发痛。  
段宜恩在自己快要失控得压不住信息素的时候挣了一下，在换气的间隙说我们回家好不好？  
两个人分开的时候摩天轮也快落到地面，短短的几分钟里alpha牵着他的手揉捏分明的骨节，没说一个字。

乘着计程车回家的路上王嘉尔就没松开过握着的手，终于进门的那瞬间门就被狠狠地关上。两个人拥吻着退进房间里，衣服早被扯得七零八落。情绪波动太大的omega发情期也跟着提前，王嘉尔把人压在床上的时候omega已经湿了一片。  
即使是足够湿润的甬道Alpha也做足了扩张，段宜恩弓着腰腿在他腰间磨蹭，等到硬热的性器满满地塞进来之后才心满意足地环住对方的腰。

“段宜恩…段宜恩…”alpha像个找不到妈妈的小孩一样紧紧抱着他，下身用力抽送的同时嘴里一遍遍地喊着他的名字。  
“唔…嗯…”段宜恩眯着眼，喉咙里发出的含糊声音不知道是在回应还是呻吟。王嘉尔去寻omega粉嫩的唇，找到了就含在唇间轻轻地吮吸，身下的操弄却没有温柔分毫。段宜恩在这反差里被他弄得连呻吟都发不出来，只能张着嘴在唇瓣间的缝隙里喘气。

虽然王嘉尔几乎每个月都会过来找他，但除开第一次的意外，两个人在今天之前最亲密的举动也不过是拥抱而已。而且就是那一次意外，alpha也做得很克制。

所以在alpha把他翻过去从后面深深地进入的时候段宜恩已经快被这凶猛的情潮和堆叠的快感逼疯了。他抓着王嘉尔拦在自己腰间的手呜咽着讲够了，我不要了，你慢点好不好？可身后的alpha置若罔闻地贴着他的脊背，从腰窝吻上后颈，咬破那个小小腺体的时候性器已经探进了生殖腔里。  
“啊啊…No…嘉嘉…求求你…呜…轻点啊…”omega早就被欺负得眼眶红红，王嘉尔在生殖腔里戳弄的时候他连声音都带上了哭腔。  
王嘉尔把omega抱了个满怀，性器被小穴里温热滑嫩的软肉吸着，一下下顶进生殖腔里。Alpha在他颈侧烙下一个个吻，讲话时的声音低得像是叹息：“痛吗？除结。”  
被alpha侵犯到失神的人眼里溢满了泪，恍惚着反应了好几秒才意识到王嘉尔在问什么。段宜恩咬着唇说不痛，alpha却不信他：“骗人。”

其实真的不痛，打了麻醉的部分几乎没有知觉，他连属于alpha的记号什么时候从自己身体里消失的都不知道。不过也确实有地方很疼，躺在手术台上的时候疼痛感就从心口蔓延开来，冷冰冰的，一路散布到四肢百骸。  
我想三年啊，你早就该找到我了。可你没有。  
所以我去掉了你给我的记号，所以我以为此后余生再无春夏，只有秋冬。所幸你还是来了，带着风带着雨，带着温暖的洋流和久违的春日来了。

段宜恩失神的时候Alpha温柔地抚慰着他的性器，在他高潮时克制不住收缩的小穴里射精的时候特地退出了生殖腔。  
“我以后都不会再让你痛了。”王嘉尔含着他的耳垂对他说。

结束后两个人抱着窝在床上休息，段宜恩固执地咬着alpha的性器不让他退出去，很快又迎来了omega的第二波热潮。  
“继续操我好不好？”omega抱着王嘉尔的脖子，被情欲蒸得粉红的脸颊上漂亮又迷蒙的眼睛盯着alpha，里面只有他的倒影。  
王嘉尔吸了口气没讲话，翻身把omega压在身下用行动来回应段宜恩的邀请。

做到不知道第几次的时候王嘉尔忽然想起了什么，“我好像还没有回答你的问题。”alpha用精液把omega灌得连小腹都微微鼓起，王嘉尔贴在他耳边讲：“段宜恩，我不止要做第一个，我还要做最后一个。”

托了发情期的福，善良的韩国人又帮他的同事带了三天孩子。

“你能不能早点回国？”段宜恩从镜子里看着alpha贴上来抱住自己，系领带的手顿了顿。  
“嗯？为什么？这几天公司没什么事。”王嘉尔脸埋在段宜恩肩窝里嗅着，双手揽着他的腰缓慢地揉捏。  
Omega的耳尖红了起来，他挣开王嘉尔的手臂，看着他的眼睛：“你在这里的话，嗯…我效率会比较低。”  
“为什么？”王嘉尔抬头看他，顺便在他侧脸上亲了一口。  
“就是…”段宜恩哽了一下，如果他在的话自己就没心思工作了只想跟他黏在一起这种话他要怎么跟alpha说啊？“是什么？”王嘉尔也不仅仅只是在问话，在腰间揉捏的手早就扯开衬衫下摆伸了进去了。  
段宜恩呼吸急促了几分，抓住alpha作乱的手：“就是…不方便啊…”每到这种时候就连课都不想去上了只想和alpha做羞羞的事情这种话他也讲不出来嘛…  
王嘉尔在他耳边笑起来，把手撤了出去。  
“那我明天回去，下个月再来好不好？”王嘉尔亲了亲他鬓角，段宜恩愣了一瞬：“啊？嗯。”其实他也不想让alpha走，只是该做的事情不能不做，还不如速战速决了跟alpha回国呢。  
“怎么办呀，我一想到明天要走了，就开始想你了。”王嘉尔帮他把衬衫塞好，又整理了领带，最后抱着omega的腰交换了一个缠绵的吻。  
唇分时牵连出的银丝一触即断，段宜恩看着王嘉尔的眼睛红着脸笑：“我也是。”

“所以我会快点把我的事情做好的。”这样就可以回去跟你一直腻在一起啦。


End file.
